Charmed by Dragons
by JBLMC-HHLRS
Summary: What Happens when 3...no 4...(they all come in later) American Transfer students come to howarts, will they change the people around them? For better or for worse?
1. Coming to Hogwarts and Dust Flavored

Charmed By Dragons  
Chapter 1  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts. Gosh, I heard that we are supposed to get a new student, one from America. She's supposed to be a transfer student," Hermione said to her friends. "She can't be a transfer. I heard that she was born around here and is related to one of the Professors at Hogwarts. At least, that's what Fred and George told me," Ron said. "How would they know anything about a new student?" Harry asked as he tugged his bags out from the compartment under the train. "At the end of every year, they go through the students in Hogwarts to see who is going to get their letter. They only did it the one-year that Ginny was going to get her letter. They saw this new girl's name and kept seeing when she was actually going to come. They said that Hogwarts had a picture of her and that's why they kept coming back to see her. I personally think that she's really cute," Ron said as his ears turned from an ivory color to a cherry red color. "Well, I personally think that you should get to your studies this year Ron, for all we know you could already be failing," Hermione said with a big smile upon her face. "Shut up Hermione. Everybody knows that you are seven chapters ahead of everyone," Ron said as he chewed on a jellybean. "Ewe! This one tastes like dust!" Ron shouted as he spit out the jellybean. "It looks like it's going to rain," Hermione said as she grabbed her small bags from the train and tried to hurry her friends to one of the empty carriages when she hit into something very firm. "Excuse me," she said. She looked up, only to find Hogwarts' meanest young wizard, Draco Malfoy. "Never mind that, I didn't know whom I was talking to," Hermione said with a voice filled with disgust. "Sure, mudbloods always have an excuse to knock into people," he said and pushed her out of his sight. "Potter, I hope this year you will finally come to notice who you really should hang out with," he said, as his grin turned to an evil laugh. "Draco," Ron started, with a smile sneaking across his little face. "You know, you've got a big black thing in between your two front teeth," he whispered, but loudly enough for everyone around him to hear. Draco quickly turned around and stared at his teeth in one of the carriage windows. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all shared a laugh together. "Potter!" the evil voice yelled. "I heard you talking about a new student coming to Hogwarts!" Harry turned and looked at Draco. "And? What are you going to do, try and blackmail me from talking about a new student?" Harry smiled and walked away. "You'll see Potter, this new student will regret ever coming to Hogwarts."  
When all the students were inside the castle and in the Great Hall, everyone was waiting for the new students to be sorted into his or her house. "I wonder where this new student could be," Hermione voiced out loud. "She's supposed to be in our grade." Everyone jumped at the sound of thunder and the sight of lighting. "Well, if we can't see her now, she must be a very short person," Ron said. Harry and him then started to laugh. "All of the first years have finally been sorted, she might not be coming this year," Harry said. Fred and George looked around frantically. Professor McGonnagle still stood up by the sorting hat for some reason. "Maybe she knows what's going on," Ron suggested to Fred. Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Students of Hogwarts, today is a different day. First years are all here and we are waiting for another student who seems to be running a bit late," Professor Dumbledore paused after this statement and looked over at McGonnagle, who simply shrugged her shoulders. She was just about to set down the sorting hat, when a bolt of lighting struck somewhere outside on the grounds near the castle and a roaring thunder afterwards made everyone scream. The lights flickered and when they came back on, there was a figure at the door peering in. "Ah, I see she made it," Dumbledore said and pointed to the blonde figure by the doors. "Hogwarts students, I would like you to meet Shane McGonnagle." The figure shook her head and started walking towards the front of the room. Her hair was down and it was dripping wet. It was very curly, although, no one could she her face. Everybody sat in silence as she walked to the front of the room and sat down on the stool. The silence continued as she sat there waiting to have the sorting hat placed on her head so she could be sorted into her house. During the moment of silence, Dumbledore spoke. "I know everybody has heard rumors about Shane. Yes, she is Professor McGonagall's granddaughter, and she is a transfer student from America. She doesn't know anyone in this entire school, so I suggest that all of you be on your best behavior." When he finished he then gave McGonnagl a wave of his hand that signified to set the sorting hat on her head. It flopped over Shane's head and nobody could see her face. "Ah, yes, McGonnagll...oh I've seen you lost your accent from your birth land. I see many powers, and many hidden powers. These powers could possibly hurt another, but you're not quite sure how to use them, eh?" Shane bared a smile from underneath the sorting hat. Boys sat in awe as she showed her white teeth. "What's this...a child?" the hat whispered into her ear. Shane could just make out people in the hall saying things like, 'huh?' and 'What'd it say?' She was brought back to focusing on what the sorting hat was telling her when she heard it say, "Ah, very well then... your ancestors tell me to put you in ... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. People began cheering, well, at least the ones from Gryffindor. Professor McGonnagll took the hat off Shane's head and set it under the table as she sat down to eat. She noticeably looked a little on the pissed off side when she took her seat. Shane took a seat by Hermione, who she was now hoping to be her new best friend. Shane gave a friendly smile and waved to Hermione. "Peace," Draco said. He looked as if someone had put him under a spell. After the arrival dinner, Hermione agreed to show Shane around. "Uh...I don't sleep in the girls' dormitory with the other Gryffindor girls. I'm not trying to say it to be bitchy or anything, but my grandmother is making me stay in my own bedroom. Uh, it was something about keeping my studies up, and yeah, that kind of stuff." Shane laughed. Hermione stared blankly at her. " That's too cool. I wish my relative worked at the school," Ron said dreamily. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes, and laughed as Ron tried to flirt with Shane. "I would invite you guys over, but it's a bit on the messy side. You know, with putting things away and getting settled in," Shane said, while not looking anyone in the eyes. Hermione was just about to say something when she was interrupted. "Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said. "Hi Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Shane said in a mock impersonation of Draco, which made everyone laugh, all except Draco of course. "A sense of humor, I see," he said back to her, while making his eyes wander. Shane noticed him checking her out and asked with a smile, "Ah, you have shifty eyes, is everything alright?" "From where I'm standing, everything is fine," he said while circling around her checking every inch of her body. "Obviously you've met the famous Harry Potter and his friends. Just to advise you, Harry was offered a great friendship, but went the other way. Don't let that happen to you," Draco said, winked, and walked away. "Don't mind him, he's just an asshole," Harry said. "There's something about him, I feel as if I've met him before," Shane said with a confused expression on her face. "You've been to hell before?" Hermione said. Shane turned around and started laughing. When Shane had calmed down a bit, she looked at her watch, as if it were a distraction, and said quickly, "Well guys, I will see you tomorrow. I still have to unpack a lot of stuff. Night!" She turned and walked down the long hallway and up some stairs. "Good night, my love," Ron said aloud. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and laughed. Later that evening, Hermione awoke to the sound of someone crying. She knew it wasn't Moaning Myrtle from past experiences dealing with the ghost's temperament, but it sounded like a baby crying. Within minutes she heard nothing but silence and shrugged it off without any thoughts.  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione brought up the subject of the crying baby sounds. Some heard it and others claimed it was the wind. As Potions rolled around, people started asking questions about the cries. Shrugging it off, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went about their own business. They walked into Potions class and there was a crowd of people gathered there already who were backing Shane into a corner. "HEY! GUYS! C'mon leave her alone, let her breathe!" Harry said and pulled her out of the mob. "Thank," Shane said while gasping for air. "It's all good, I know how it feels," Harry said and sat down next to Ron. Shane sat next to Hermione and was just about to go into a conversation until a tap on the shoulder interrupted her. "Is this seat taken?" Draco asked, smiling at Shane. "No," Shane replied and gave him a half smile. Draco stood there. "I think Draco just stun gunned himself..." Shane whispered to Hermione. They laughed, and then a loud noise broke the laugh. BANG! Professor Snape burst through the doors, mumbling to himself. He turned around on his pedestal chair and said to the class, "Look at the people sitting next to you and look at them straight in the eye." The class did as they were told. Hermione raised her hand. "Is this going to be on the test? Looking into each others eyes?" she asked with a stern look on her face. "This is the test." Snape shot back. "Oh..." Hermione said confusedly. "You have to choose one person sitting next to you that is preferably the opposite sex," Snape said. Shane looked at Hermione and gave her a 'Damn It' kind of look. Hermione smiled, shook her head, and partnered up with Harry and Ron. Shane turned around and looked at Draco. "Hi," she said with a weird expression on her face because Draco was staring at her again. "Hey," he said and gave her a blank smile. "Ahem," Snape said and got everyone's attention. "A potion will be started today, by all of you. I want each group to get to know each member of their team. The potion will know if you do as your told. The potion ingredients and directions will be found on page 136 in your textbooks. I do not, or for that matter, will not share the ingredients with you. All of the necessary ingredients will be found in the forest. Everyday for the next week, you will go through the forest and find ALL of the ingredients listed on the textbook page. You have one day to prepare, which is today. Get to work and no funny business," he said with a slimy smile and slipped behind his desk to take attendance. "So what potion are we making?" Draco asked. "I dunno, look up the page and read it," Shane replied looking for a cauldron to reserve. "If you insist," Draco said and started flipping though the pages. "Wow a love potion." 'Just what I want, her to go out with me...' he thought to himself. "Let me see," Shane said and looked up at Draco. Obviously she was quite a bit shorter than he was and that was what she loved about guys. She started checking him out. He had blonde hair, gray...no, blue eyes and was really hot too. She started to blush and dug her face into the book. 'Wow,' thought Draco, 'she's gorgeous.' The bell then rang, signaling the end of class. " I have to do something before I go to dinner, so I'll see you later," Shane said and started to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Uh, I'll come with you," he said nervously. Shane could see that he was trying. 'Ah... what the hell. What was one person anyway?' "Sure, why not," Shane said and smiled. 'Thank you god!!!' Draco thought to himself. They walked up the hall in silence. Shane looked at Draco, deep into his eyes and they started laughing. What Draco didn't tell Shane about was that he had a little fan club. Pansy Parkinson was watching Draco and Shane walk closely together and laughing. Jealousy rolled through her skin and she could feel it pulsing in her. She felt that she had to follow them, just to see where her "Soon to be Husband" was going. She followed them all the way up to Shane's room, where Shane invited Draco inside. When Shane closed the door, Draco heard voices. "What's that?" Draco asked, pointing into thin air. "That's the television," Shane replied. "Why is it on? Is someone else bunking with you?" Draco asked. Shane looked at him for a minute. "Actually, yes there is someone else 'bunking' with me," Shane replied. "Hey Trenton, I'm back!" Shane called out. "You have a guy living with you?" Draco asked astonished. Shane nodded her head. "MOMMY!" a little boy's voice called through the room and into the other. 


	2. Little Boys and Campbells Soup

A little blonde haired, blue-eyed child came out of the a joining room. "Hi Trenton, oh my big boy," Shane said as the little boy gave her a hug. "Did you go with gram-ma today?" she asked. Draco stood there as still as ever just looking at her. There were so many questions he could think of that he wanted to ask her. "Yesh," Trenton said, "Gram-ma showed me where all of your clashes were." "Did she? Did you see mommy working on homework?" Shane asked her son. "Yesh, I shaw you with him," Trenton said and pointed to Draco, who was still standing perfectly still. "Uh, Trenton, why don't you get dressed for some supper?" Shane asked. "Okey dokey mommy!" Trenton said to his mom and gave her a kiss. Shane stood up next to Draco as she watched her son go into his room and shut the door. "I really hope things won't be weird between us, now that you know my big secret," Shane said. Draco looked at her. "He's yours?" Draco asked. "Yeah," Shane said with a sigh. "He's so... you," Draco said. "Yeah. It's weird how your offspring can sometimes look like you," Shane replied. "Does this whole thing make you feel weird?" Shane asked, looking as if Trenton was a problem. "No," Draco said. "I'm. Just... Stunned... I guess." "Well, if you want to change lab partners its fine with me." "Why would I want to do that?" Draco asked and turned to face her, only having to look down a little bit to make eye contact. "I dunno, I just assumed that you wouldn't want to be around me, like I was a bad influence or something," Shane said. "ON ME? You must be joking. It may be the other way around though," Draco said. "You mean you be a bad influence on me?" Shane asked, as Draco got closer to her. "Of course." Draco said, as he got even closer to her face. He continued leaning closer until, "MOM!!" Trenton screamed as he stood in the doorway. "Hey Trenton! Are you ready to go?" Shane asked trying to distract him. "Mom, why were you going to kiss him?" "I wasn't gonna kiss him, I was getting something off of his lip. He had something white on his lip and mommy got it off for him. Are you ready to go to supper with gram-ma?" "Yesh," said Trenton. "I wash--" he started to say and then heard a knock at the door. "Gram-ma!" Trenton yelled and opened up the door to see Professor McGonnagle standing in the doorway. Trenton ran to her and gave her a hug. Professor McGonnagle looked at Shane, and then at Draco. "It's your neck, Shane," she said and grabbed Trenton. Shane closed the door after them. "Well, you always know that you can change partners in Potions if you feel uncomfortable with me being your partner." "Why would I do that? I just tried to kiss you, you think I feel uncomfortable around you?" Draco asked as he looked down and started smiling. Shane smiled back and said, "Are you hungry?" "Starving. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go down to the Great--- " Draco began saying. "Good, I'm gonna make you some dinner." "What, you know how to cook?" Draco asked looking very surprised. "Yeah, I don't do everything by magic. Do you?" Shane asked him. "Of course. I don't even think that I could get dressed without magic," Draco said and started to laugh. "Well, maybe someone should teach you," Shane said as she got out cans from the cupboard. "What are you making?" Draco asked. "Only the good stuff! Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup!" "How do you make that?" Draco asked looking over her shoulder. "It's easy. First you open the can," Shane said. "OH I can do that!" Draco said and pulled out his wand. "NO!" Shane said and grabbed his wand. "You open it with a can opener," she said and took the wand away from him, replacing it with a can opener. "It's known as manual work. It's fun!" Shane said. "I don't know how to work this thing," Draco said, looking puzzled at the odd object in his hand. "I'll show you. First you put the can opener onto the can and push down. You will hear a click. Now that means the can is opened in that area. Then, you twist the can opener around the can, so the whole can, can be opened. Once that is done, you pour the contents in the can into the pot. Turn on the stove and let it cook." Shane said and helped Draco do the following. "Wow, that was really easy. My parents just zap dinner onto the table when they want to eat," Draco said. Shane looked at him and laughed. "My god it must be real easy being you. You don't even have to try hard to do stuff like this," Shane said. "Oh look, I have a television, with a DVD player. Wanna watch something?" Shane asked Draco and headed over to the couch. She flopped back onto the couch and turned on the TV. Draco followed. "MTV!" Shane yelled and giggled. "OH MY GOD! It's a special about Good Charlotte! I have to watch this. They are so hot!" Shane said and looked at Draco who was giving her an odd expression. "What?" she questioned. "They all have piercing and tattoos, they look grungy," Draco said and looked at Shane, who acted like she was gonna kill him. "You don't even know who they are and you're already judging them. Here, listen to their songs," she said and she turned up the TV. She walked over into the kitchen and stirred the soup. "I hafta pee, feel free to look around," Shane said bluntly, and ran into the bathroom. Draco stood up and started roaming. Within seconds he found himself in her room. The entire room smelled like Asian pear. He sat down on her bed, and found it to be the most comfortable bed he had ever laid down on. It wasn't like his bed, which he had extra things done to it. No. Hers was warm, fluffy, and perfect. It just seemed to fit her so well, like it was made, just for her and was just so unique in it's own way. It's strange how these things can be like that. He lay back on her bed. 'My god, it is so comfortable,' thought Draco that he didn't want to get up at all. He looked over at the door and saw that Shane was watching him. "Do you know how cute you look on my purple bed? It's adorable," she said and walked over to him. She flopped down on her bed next to him. "But my favorite part of my bed is the canopy ceiling. It's exactly like the night sky. Dumbledore did that for me." "Wow," Draco said, "Amazing." Shane looked at him funnily. "I thought you would be used to the ceiling looking like the night sky?" "I'm not talking about the ceiling," Draco said and turned to face her. "I'm talking about you." "Maybe you should try some new pick up lines next time," Shane said and got up from her bed. "Supper is finished." Draco; who was confused and shocked, got up. That was the second time he could have kissed her and he didn't jump in and do it. 'NO! I had to say those 'friggen words, damn it,' he thought. He went out to the kitchen and saw Shane was trying to pour the soup evenly into the bowls, but was instead spilling it all over. "Do you need some help?" Draco asked and approached her, trying to take the pot from her hands. He stood behind her and helped her pour the rest of the soup. "Thanks," she said simply and walked away from him. 'Is it me, or is she trying not to get close to me;' Draco thought to himself. "Shane, Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her. 'Maybe that's why she keeps backing away from me,' he thought. "No," Shane said with a sigh. "I did, but he turned out to be a complete dick head." Shane said and got some Pepsi out of the refrigerator. "That's why I keep backing down from you," she said as if she was reading his mind.  
  
"Oh, uh, ok. So then, you don't trust me?" Draco asked. "No, well, not yet at least, maybe once I get to know you. It's just, when the father of your baby lies to and deceives you, it's kind of hard to start trusting another," Shane said looking like she was going to break down in tears and cry. "Are you okay?" Draco asked. "Look at me! I'm 16 years old; I have a child with no father. I'm also constantly running away from the biggest secret of my life!" Shane said and broke down in tears. The cupboard door opened and a glass fell from it. It shattered as it hit the ground and Draco stood there, not knowing what to do. He finally decided it was best for him to go to her and he went over to her and hugged her. "My god, I don't even know what's going to happen to me. I haven't even finished school and I'm looking for a job to feed Trenton. I eat Campbell's soup for dinner. I hate the way I am and it's all my fault," Shane said and sunk to the floor, picking up the broken glass. Draco got down on his knees and helped her clean it up. "Ow!" Shane said. She had gotten a sliver of glass in her finger and it was bleeding like crazy. Draco could see that she was shaking. "Come here," Draco said and he went and got his wand from on top of the refrigerator. He mumbled some words and the bleeding ceased. Draco put down his wand and held Shane in his arms. He had never felt this way, or even done this before. He looked at Shane, at her face, and wiped away a tear. Then, he kissed her. Her lips were so soft, that he couldn't stop. This was his first real kiss and he had especially never been kissed the way that Shane was kissing him. She slowly pulled back and looked at him. He loved the way she looked when she had just been kissed, the way she tried to look at both of his eyes at once. "You have no idea how cute that look was," Draco said as he touched her face. "What look?" Shane asked. "That look that you get from people right after you kiss them and they try to stare at both of you eyes at the same time. You know, that look," Draco said. They laughed. "How can you do that? You can be so mean to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but you can't be mean to me," Shane said and looked at his gorgeous eyes. "That's an easy one. I don't like Potter, Weasley, or Granger, but you're really special to me," Draco said caressing her cheeks. "What are you trying to say?" Shane asked him. "Umm. well. Shane, would you like to go out with me?" Draco asked in a shaky voice. "What do you mean by 'go out with me'?" Shane asked as a smile grew onto her face. "Would you like to see me in a continuous block?" Draco asked Shane and started to actually shake. "Are you cold? If you are I can turn up the heat," Shane said. "Yeah, it is getting kinda cold in here," Draco said and watched Shane get up and fix the thermostat. She had just sat back down when someone knocked on the door. 


	3. Bitch Slaps and Confused People

Charmed By Dragons  
Chapter 3  
  
All of a sudden, the door flew off its hinges and Pansy flew in accompanied by Heather and Melissa. The moment Melissa walks in, she runs her finger on the table and sees all the dust. "When the hell was the last time you cleaned?" she asked. Melissa was a blonde, with gray eyes; she had a big forehead, an hourglass figure and a billboard ass. (A/N: for those of you who don't know what a billboard ass is, it's when you have a huge ass, but it's completely flat.) Draco notices she has a frog tattoo on her left shoulder and underneath the frog is the letters "HJM". Meanwhile over in a corner, Heather is yelling at Pansy. Draco starts laughing hysterically at this. Heather had an hourglass figure, long brown curly hair, green eyes and a cute butt. Her nails were French manicured. She also had a tattoo, but with a butterfly on her right shoulder and under the butterfly was again the letters, "HJM." Draco looked back at Shane, who by this point was laughing her ass off. He could see she had a tongue ring. Shane suddenly stopped laughing and Heather stopped yelling. "Did we interrupt anything?" she asked. Just then Pansy reached up as if to hit Heather, but Heather pulled back. Then the unspeakable happened. Heather had broken a nail!! She then started to beat Pansy to a pulp. Melissa walked up to Heather shaking her head. "Heather, you're getting blood on the carpet!" Melissa yelled and then walked over to Shane and Draco. "Sorry if we're interrupting something." "Who the hell are you people?" Draco asked. "Hi, I'm Melissa Cure. I'm a very rich and powerful lawyer and over there is my friend Heather and she's a hoe." Heather takes about five seconds out of her Pansy beating to yell, "HEY!!!!!!" at Melissa. "Oh, sorry Heather. She's the hoe." "Thank you!" Heather replies. At that, Draco starts to laugh and then notices Pansy is in the room. Heather, not wanting to hear Melissa complain again was done beating Pansy and left her on the floor unconscious. "What are you two doing here?" Shane asks Melissa and Heather. Heather gives Shane a dirty look then smiles. "Fine, you don't want us here, we'll go the fuck back to America." Shane started cracking up and pretty soon so did Melissa, and Heather. Then they had a big group hug leaving a very lost and confused Draco just standing there. "Oh my god Jocey, you have no idea how long it's been." "Guys, it's only been two months." Draco, who was standing to the side, had curiosity run through him at the name of Jocey. Since 2 out of the 3 girls were crying, he had to shout, "What the hell is going on and who the hell is Jocey?"  
The three girls looked at each other with an, 'oh shit' expression on their faces. 'Shane' walks up to Draco seductively, and starts playing with his pullover strings. When she knew she had him in a trance, she asked, "Can you keep a secret?"  
Melissa started giggling at the way Jocey purred out her question, while Heather looked on with pride and whispered to Melissa, "Yeah, I taught her well."  
Draco looks at 'Shane' and smiles. Heather couldn't contain herself any longer and said pretty loudly, "It's in the bag."  
Melissa replied with a, "Damn. I can't debate that."  
Draco slowly turns towards them with a confused smile.  
Heather looks at him and says, "What? Don't look at me, look at her. The one in front of you, she's the one that wants to fu- la la la la la la la la."  
Melissa chimed in with, "Tis the season to be jolly." They then began to dance around the living room. 'Shane' hides her face in Draco's chest and starts chanting, "I don't know them. They are not my best friends. They just waltzed into my apartment, and I have no clue where they came from, but if I had to guess, I'd say hell." Draco starts cracking up from watching Melissa and Heather. Then Trenton runs in saying, "Melissha and Header, MY GIWLFWIENDS!" He trips over Pansy (who is still unconscious and lying on the floor). Heather throws out her hands as if to catch him, although he was still fifteen feet away. All of a sudden, Trenton is frozen mid-fall and everyone looks from him to Heather. Heather for once in her life is completely speechless. 'Shane' walks over to Trenton and starts to feel the air between him and the floor.  
  
Then she whispers, "That is so. COOL!"  
Melissa, who is shocked to say the least, says, "That is physically  
impossible." Everyone, including Draco says, "Shut Up Melissa!" Then Ron, Hermione, and Harry run from outside the room's corridor and into the room. Hermione looks at them all and then says, "We heard someone or something fall!" Heather looks at Hermione with a confused expression until realization kicked in. "Oh, you guys are so late, that was ages ago." Hermione, not liking to be told off, gives Heather a dirty look. "Well, never mind. Shane, who are these retards?" Heather, who was now really pissed off, looks at Hermione like she's about to kick her ass, but then notices that 'Shane' is shaking her head 'no.' Instead, she gets into Hermione's face and pretty much growls, "Listen, we don't call people retarded here because there is a little boy around, so shut your fucking face up! Thank you!" Just then, Professor McGonnagle walks in. "Hello Heather, Melissa. What happened to Trenton?" "Um. Heather did something." "I DID NOT! Ok, so I actually did, but I didn't mean to. How do we fix him?" Just then, Fred and George Weasley come in. (A/N: Madame Hooch is dead pretty much because we don't like her, so Fred and George are the new flying teachers. Ok back to the story.) Professor McGonnagle snaps her fingers and Trenton began to continue his fall again. Heather, though just in time, puts her foot out and caught Trenton before he hit the floor. "Oh, thank you Header! You have no idea how long I've been there. It sheemed like forever!" Trenton said and ran over to Heather and gave her a hug. "Hi Mommy!" Trenton said as he ran over to "Shane" and gave her a big hug and kiss. Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood in the doorway in awe. Trenton, after letting go of his mother, runs into his room and comes back out with some odd toy that he shows Heather. 'Shane' digs her face into Draco's chest again, shaking it even more. Draco, who is smiling at her actions, kisses the top of her head. Ron gasps at this display of affection, as if he had just swallowed a bug. Ron couldn't believe it; Shane went for Draco Malfoy and not him. 'All right, it's payback time.' Ron thought to himself. On the other side of the room, Heather and Trenton are playing with his toy, while Fred was checking Heather out! Melissa was the only one to notice, until Heather looked up and saw what he was doing. Of course, Heather being Heather, she starts to check him out. "Wait a minute, I'm so confused. Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face and exasperation clearly heard in her voice. "Well obviously, you haven't been informed about Trenton. Trenton," Heather began as she got up from the other side of the room, "is Shane's son. I would also like to add that I think that Shane likes Draco, just a bit, if you haven't caught that one yet." Ron gasped again. "Alright, but then why is Pansy on the floor unconscious?" Hermione asked. "Um, well, we're still trying to figure out why she's here. We caught her eavesdropping on Draco and Shane." Heather replied. "Yeah. What the hell is Pansy doing here?" Draco asked, just noticing again that she was there (Shane seemed to have the strange effect on him of making him forget about his surroundings). "Draco, sweetie, she's been there for quite some time now," Shane said and started giggling. He looked down at her and started to smile at her. They were both laughing, while he put his forehead against hers. Everyone (who isn't my character) looked at each other as if they had never seen this side of Draco. "A KODAK MOMENT!" Fred yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry," he whispered sheepishly, which made Heather laugh. 


	4. Making it clear for you

Charmed By Dragons  
Chapter 4  
  
[Outside 'Shane's' room/penthouse (E/N: heehee, good one)]  
  
After Heather, Melissa, Fred, George, Professor McGonnagall, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Pansy (whom Professor McGonnagall had to levitate to the Hospital Wing) had left the room, 'Shane' shuts the door for some privacy.  
"Look, I know your probably very, very confused and well.you should be. I'm even confused about the situation and I was present the whole time. I was being good and paying attention like I was told to do in middle schools, regular middle school." Draco looked at her and smiled. "Do you want me to explain my whole life story?" Draco nodded his head to show that he did. "Alright, well, for starters, my name is not Shane, thank God. My real name is Jocelyn (A/N: God I wish I could choose my own name). Well. I have had a very abusive boyfriend. Um. after I took him to court, I was awarded full custody of Trenton and he was a bit. mad at the fact that he was thrown in jail for 3 ½ months. In that time, I was able to get into the witness protection program, which stationed me here until the next court date, which is in about 3 years, but I'm not even going to address that issue right now. The last I heard of him, he was undergoing testicular retrieval surgery."  
"Why was he getting that done?" Draco asked in a concerned voice and unconsciously putting his hands near his 'package.'  
"Well, let's just say that you should be calling me your God for getting Heather off as soon as I did or you'd probably be getting that too."  
Draco looked at Jocelyn with wide eyes and a creeped out expression on his face.  
"Oh, you shouldn't be worried. You should have seen what she did to the judge with the bailiff. She has amazing strength, and she was able to pick up the tall, muscular bailiff and use him as a hammer to pound the judge's head with. He ordered her to take anger management courses for 6 weeks. That's why her and Melissa did not arrive as quickly as planned. That's how I got here now," she finished with a smile on her face.  
Draco looked at her in amazement and said, "He really beat you up?"  
"Yes, but I could hide the bruises pretty damn well. from most people anyway."  
Draco swiftly pulled her into a tight embrace. After about 2 minutes of embracing, Draco pulled away and said, "Wait a second. She really beat the judge with the bailiff?"  
"Yup. You should have seen her when he told her to take anger management classes," Jocelyn said and started laughing, which caused Draco to laugh to.  
"Man, this has been one weird day," Draco said.  
"Yeah, it has. I'm actually really exhausted. I think I should get to bed."  
"Yeah, me too. I'll. uhh see you in Potions tomorrow then."  
Jocelyn sap up and took the few steps that separated her and Draco. She then stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. She then headed for the door.  
"Actually, I'll see you at breakfast," Draco said, after recovering from the kiss.  
"Yeah, ok, night!" Jocelyn said while smiling as she shut the door.  
Draco waved until the door was completely shut. He then walked down towards the Slytherin dormitories with a smile on his face. 


	5. An Unexpected Sorting

Charmed By Dragons  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Draco was telling Crabbe and Goyle what had happened to him. There was only 10 minutes left till breakfast was over, when Heather, Jocelyn, and Melissa burst through the doors.  
"Sorry we're a bit late, it's hard to get three girls in the shower before 7 in the morning," Heather screamed to all the people in the Great Hall. Jocelyn and Melissa just hid their faces in their hands from embarrassment.  
Professor McGonnagle stood up and drew the attention of the students in the Hall to her. She announced that Hogwarts had 2 new students. Heather and Melissa were escorted to the front of the room to be sorted.  
"C'mon Nanna!" Heather said. "Please tell the hat that the 3 of us cannot be separated. Heather tried stalling, but couldn't, so she turned to Dumbledore in a desperate attempt to get what she wanted and said, "Is this hat going to mess up my hair? Cuz I'm having a really good hair day."  
Melissa's head shot up at the idea of having to wear a hat that everyone wore, so she asked, "Has this thing been checked for lice yet? That could be a very big lawsuit, you know, if anyone got it."  
Professor McGonnagle sent them both a stern glance and then placed the hat on Melissa's head (Melissa got up to the hat before Heather because she didn't put up as much of a fuss).  
The hat yawned on Melissa's head and said, "Sorry about that. Hmmm.let's see. Melissa, is it? Yes, very debatable. Oh, how interesting! I see you have hidden powers. Well, you should look into that to find out what these powers can be used for. You're trying to become a lawyer, eh? You're a very good student, I see, might even be a bit of a brown nose at times? Well, no matter, I know exactly where to put you. You're wanted in.GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was pulled off of Melissa's head and she hopped down off of the stool.  
"Are you sure about this?" Heather asked Professor McGonnagle. "I really need to protect Joce-. I mean Shane from, you know, someone."  
"Heather, get on the stool and shut your mouth," Professor McGonnagle whispered loudly enough for only Heather to hear. Heather glared at her and sat down, but with attitude. Professor McGonnagle put the hat on her head and everyone waited.  
"Hmm.well, Heather, I see some anger and a very destructive nature. Also, a sense of duty to protect those you love. Some hidden powers too. Very interesting. Well, I know where to put you.SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherin table cheered, while Heather's jaw dropped. Professor McGonnagle then came from behind her and took the Sorting Hat off of her head.  
"No. No fricking way! Give me that stupid hat. I need a second opinion," Heather begged Professor McGonnagle.  
"I'm sorry Heather, but you're in Slytherin," Professor McGonnagle said sympathetically.  
"Grr.Argh!" Heather growled and then went over to the Slytherin table. Jocelyn and Melissa started laughing at the look on her face, and Heather gave them the finger in return. She sat next to Draco, who moved over to give her more room. "Are you scared of me?" she asked him.  
"N-no. W-why should I b-be s-s-s-scared o-of you?" Draco replied to be funny. Heather took it the wrong way though.  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably because of what Jocelyn told you? It was probably all true," Heather replied nastily as she bit into a piece of toast. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at her as if they were under a love spell. Heather, who was never one to be subtle, saw their faces and said, "Ewe. Don't look at me that way! I've already found somebody here and I don't want you guys stalking me." Crabbe and Goyle both looked down at their plates as if something was bothering or puzzling them. Heather saw this and said, "Yes. They were mine from the start." Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads and smiled. "Assholes," Heather muttered, stood up and then walked over to Jocelyn and Melissa.  
Crabbe and Goyle then piped up; "Please!!" they begged Draco.  
"NO WAY! She's too good for you. I even think they are all to good for anyone, including me," Draco said as Crabbe and Goyle looked at him in a funny way. 


	6. Lets all be Cheerleaders!

Charmed By Dragons  
Chapter 6  
  
"Guys, I came up with the most perfect idea! We should ask about starting a cheerleading team! You know? Cuz they play that game." Heather yelled at Melissa and Jocelyn, not knowing how loud she was.  
"Do you mean Quidditch?" Jocelyn asked.  
"Yeah! Well, whatever. We could do that, right? The uniforms could be white with the house names on the back with stripes on the skirts of the house colors."  
Dumbledore walked behind Heather and said, "Heather, that was a very interesting suggestion. I shall speak to all of the professors and see what they think. But, I think it is safe to say that Hogwarts shall have a cheerleading squad. Are you ready to take the amount of pressure and responsibility of being cheerleading captain?"  
"Hell yeah!.oops. Sorry about that. What I meant was, yeah, I think I can handle it." Dumbledore smiled and walked away as the bell rang (A/N: We don't actually know if there is a bell, but for the purposes of this story, there is) and they all wandered off to class.  
Later on that day, the seventh years had a free period and they were all in the Great Hall. Heather, Jocelyn, and Melissa were all sitting around the Gryffindor table talking about the cheerleading squad.  
"Ahem," said a voice behind Melissa, Jocelyn, and Heather, which caused them to turn around. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind them with his hands behind his back. He was looking as if he was observing or analyzing them.  
Jocelyn said nervously, "H-hi Professor. Is everything all right?"  
"Oh, everything is fine. I wanted to let you three know that I talked to the professors about the cheerleading bit and 99% of the teachers said we could use one. They believe that our fans are not as enthusiastic anymore since Lee Jordon, but he graduated."  
Heather perked up and said, "Cool! So we can order uniforms, but we're still debating on color schemes."  
"Yes we are," Melissa replied. Everyone (even the people at home) rolled their eyes.  
"Oh, I don't think that's a problem," Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and with a wave, three uniforms appeared. "Professor McGonnagle miraculously knew your sizes." He leaned in closer to them and whispered, "She also got the underwear things."  
"Bloomers?" Heather asked.  
"Yes, those. There are also pants to go with it and we put an order in for the jackets and pullovers."  
Heather, who was so overjoyed, sat up quickly and gave Dumbledore a huge hug. "Oh, my god, you are the coolest," she squealed.  
"You have my permission to start holding tryouts today at 4." With that said, he turned around and walked out of the Hall.  
"Thank you!" "You're awesome!" "I love you!" "God, I've never felt so special. Muahahahaha!" Heather cackled. "C'mon guys! Let's go try our stuff on." "Sure, I've got nothing better to do," Melissa said and grabbed her uniform. "You coming'?" Heather asked Jocelyn. "Actually, I have got to work on this potion. Something doesn't seem Kosher," Jocelyn said as she looked up at the both of them. She then smiled and looked back down at her work. "Alright then. It's your loss," Heather said and dragged Melissa back to their apartment. Jocelyn sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only truly 20 minutes. During that time, Draco had seen her working hard on the subject. He walked over to her and watched her write down the potion, while trying to figure out the problems. Jocelyn felt someone watching her and glanced up to see whom it was. "Oh, sorry. Hi," Jocelyn said as she closed her book. "No, it's fine. Why are you working so hard?" Draco asked. "Because I've got nothing better to do," Jocelyn replied with a smile. "You could always go and join Melissa and Heather whom are holding cheerleading tryouts. Merlin knows everyone wants to see you three rooting for their team in those cute little uniforms," Draco said with a sly smile. "Well, everyone should somehow know that they couldn't see me rooting for them." "Why is that?" Draco asked confused. "Because I'll be way to busy rooting for you," Jocelyn said while standing up to face Draco. "That's a good reason," Draco said and kissed her softly. Pansy walked into the Great Hall just then and saw them. But, as soon as she saw them, Heather and Melissa knocked her down as they ran into the Hall. "So, when is the next Quidditich match?" Heather asked Draco. "Actually, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw is tomorrow," Draco said still holding Jocelyn. "Good. Joce- did you try your uniform on yet?" Heather asked her. "No, not yet. I'm still working on this problem. It's bugging the hell out of me," Jocelyn said. "Well, screw the problem! C'mon, its 4 o'clock on a Friday. Everyone is outside enjoying the nice weather before winter. Please come outside. We still need two more cheerleaders," Heather said, practically begging Jocelyn. "Ok, fine. All you had to do was ask and I'd move away from the friggin problem." Jocelyn then picked up her uniform. "Hang on guys!" Jocelyn said. She then turned to Draco and asked, "Where are you headed?" "Up to the Quidditich field to go practice." "Cool. I'll walk with you." Draco grabbed her hand and they caught up with Melissa and Heather. "He's changed," said Crabbe. "He really has. Ever since he met those 3 broads, he's not been the same," Goyle added. "Maybe, it's for his own good, but his father would rather see him with Pansy Parkinson. She actually has a father and a mother," Crabbe snickered. "I'm not to pleased with the remark he made before about that whore being better than us, and being better than both of us too. They will pay, even if we have to play dirty," Goyle said and looked at Crabbe with a creepy smile. 


	7. Author, Editor, and Muse note

Author's and Editor's Note- The editor would like to say that the format of the story on the site is not how she typed it to look like, that would be the author's fault on the posting. The original format was nice, but we shall forgive the author because I need her writing for later chapters (evil grin-she knows what I mean). The author would like to say that the editor will not be posting her awesome story that is full of mystery, suspense, and fluff for a long time. I hate her for that because I know the fans would love to read it and only Heather and I get to read it. She is evil and we will not forgive her for that. The muse would like to say, "DAMN YOU ALL!!" Please review too. Jocie's story is one of the best and she better not get any flames from perfectionist assholes. Sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I am very much like my character. 


End file.
